


Alec loves snow

by Malecfan09



Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Snow, Thirsty Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: Alec tries his hand at snowboarding while Magnus just simply admires.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Alec loves snow

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some snow and fluff today.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful and always generous @lilyofwalley for being there and being my beta. 😘💜
> 
> None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

Snow. Alec loves snow but he’s only ever really experienced it on the streets in New York when it quickly turns brown or slushy. The snow here is pristine white, the sun glitters off its surface, it covers the trees and the bushes, and it really does feel exactly like a winter Wonderland. He breathes in the crisp fresh air and feels his lungs singing with joy on receiving this wonderful gift.

It was Magnus‘s idea, another of his amazing surprises, which continue to reinforce the feeling of never-ending love and admiration that Alec feels for him. Magnus knows how much Alec loves the snow, so he brought him here to this mountain resort, determined that the huge gap in his education, namely learning to ski, should be rectified immediately.

Alec spends the first few minutes just watching the people on the snow slopes. His eyes are quickly drawn to the snowboarders. There is something fascinating about how they use their bodies, twisting and turning, keeping their balance and looking so graceful. Alec decides that this is what he wants to learn to do. Magnus is enthusiastic, he can’t wait to see his shadowhunter on a snowboard. He is sure that Alec will be a natural.

At Magnus‘s suggestion, Alec takes a couple of snowboard lessons. Magnus had pointed out that he only knew how to ski and wouldn’t be much help with the intricacies of snowboarding. And isn’t Magnus glad he made that that suggestion. Watching his gorgeous husband mastering the art of snowboarding is far more entertaining than he could ever have hoped. Not only is Alexander seriously hot in his combi snow gear, he is also seriously hot at snowboarding. He has taken to it as if he were born to snowboard. Magnus can’t take his eyes off him as he slaloms and glides down the slope. He is power and grace personified. His enjoyment is clear for all to see, with his million-watt smile taking up every inch of his face.

Magnus had intended to go skiing while Alec was taking lessons. But the sight of Alec on his snowboard is so enthralling that Magnus has completely forgotten his original intention. Every time that Alec arrives at the bottom of the slope, he walks over to Magnus, pushes up his sunglasses and plants a kiss, full of joy and love, on Magnus’s lips. Then with another big smile he heads across to the ski lift, where the whole snowboarding dance starts again. As Magnus watches him, each and every time, he marvels at how lucky he is to be loved by and married to Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I’d love to know


End file.
